Kisses, Chocolate, and Kendall
by The New New Doctor
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Logan wants one thing: Kendall Knight. But does Kendall feel the same way? Will Logan find his Valentine?


**Here is my Valentine's day gift to all of you Kogan fans! Tell me what you think!**

**Special thanks to Manny101 who helped with this story, and is also a good writer. Check out his stories! :)**

**I do not own BTR. I do not own it's members either.

* * *

**

Logan walked into the lobby. He smiled. Today was Valentine's Day and everybody at the Palm Woods was feeling it. Even Mr. Bitters was in the holiday spirit. He brought joy to the Palm Woods by being absent today, looking for a potential Valentine. But this was going to be the best Valentine's Day ever. This was going to be the day Logan admitted his feelings to Kendall.

Logan was in love with his best friend. He knew for a while now. It had grown from his simple love for a best friend to something greater. And a week ago, Jo and Kendall broke up. They decided that maybe staying friends would be best. Logan saw his chance. And when better than Valentine's Day to ask Kendall? But Logan was extremely nervous. He had no idea if Kendall felt the same way. Sometimes, he got vibes and impulses from Kendall. It was strange. It was like Kendall knew. Logan was prepared to accept the risks but he didn't know how he would handle rejection though. It might kill him if he were rejected by Kendall. It would be worse if Kendall hated him.

And, as if to speak of the devil, Kendall was walking this way toward him with James. Logan crouched down behind the chairs, so they couldn't see him. As soon as he did so, he felt silly. Why did he need to hide from Kendall? But it was too late. It would be weird if he popped up now. And Logan was too self conscious at the moment for him to look weird in front of Kendall. Better just let them pass.

"So, who was that special Valentine I saw for?" James was asking.

Kendall smiled, and looked away. "It's for my special someone."

James raised his eyebrows up and down. "Oh? And who is this special someone you want to spend Valentine's Day with?" Kendall kept looking away. Logan found this odd. Kendall was rarely bashful. He was always confident, and out to take on the world. This person must be very special to him for him to act so embarrassed. But Logan could see a small smile creep across Kendall's face.

"It's just someone. . . And when I give it to them, we'll kiss and spend the day together in each other's arms." James laughed aloud at that comment. He clapped Kendall on the back.

"Oh Kendall. You my friend, are a hopeless romantic. I hope it works out." Kendall turned to face him.

"And what are you doing this Valentine's Day?" James' mouth curved into a sly smile.

"I'm not sure yet, but something will turn up." James started to walk again, and he bumped into someone, spilling their papers everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," James bent down to help pick up the papers. He got them, and rose up to hand them to the person. Then he stopped. It was a nice young girl. She was smiling at him.

"It's fine. They're not super important anyway." She batted her eyes at him.

"I still feel bad. Let me make it up to you by taking you to dinner," He grinned. "I'm James."

"I'm Susan," she replied. He put his arm around her. Then he shot a mock apology look to Kendall, who rolled his eyes. James turned back to the girl. "So tell me about yourself." They walked off. Kendall just shook his head and walked off as well. Logan stood. He felt a pang of disappointment. Kendall already had a Valentine. Logan didn't have a chance.

Logan felt tears sting his eyes. Confused, he wiped the tears. Did Kendall mean that much to him? Was Logan really invested that much into these feelings? As soon as he thought the question, he knew the answer was yes. Kendall was everything to him. Ever since they were little, Kendall stuck with him. He protected Logan, he taught Logan how to play hockey, and he let Logan come with him to Hollywood. Logan loved Kendall because the blond was his best friend and protector. Kendall would never hesitate to listen to the brunette and talk to him. All of that, plus those gorgeous eyes, made him love Kendall all the more.

"Logan?" the brunette heard. He then immediately hated himself. Why couldn't he just hide his emotions? Nope, they were displayed to the whole world. He turned to the speaker.

"Oh hey, Camille."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He smiled weakly at her. "I'm fine." But he could tell she didn't believe him.

"Logan, you can tell me if anything's wrong. We're friends," she assured him with a smile. Logan wanted to insist nothing was wrong, but the emotion broke through like water through a dike.

"I'minlovewithKendallandIdon''skillingme," Logan said quickly. Camille didn't catch it.

"Logan, slow down! Take a deep breath and repeat that." Logan took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Kendall and I don't know if he loves me back or not and it's killing me." Then Logan immediately looked around. But the Palm Woods lobby was relatively empty. And the people in it were not paying attention at all. Then he focused back on Camille.

"Logan. . . is that true?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. He hadn't taken into consideration what this confession would do to Camille. She hadn't exactly been thrilled when they broke up. And he certainly didn't want to hurt her now. He studied her reaction. Her face broke into a smile. She threw her arms around him. "Logan, I'm so happy for you. It can be hard to face our true feelings."

"You aren't mad?" Logan asked slowly. Camille shook her head.

"Of course not! Why would I be? Now. . . what are you going to do?" she asked. Logan looked away.

"Well, I was going to get him a Valentine and confess-." He was interrupted by Camille's squeal of joy. "Camille?"

"That is so cute!" She said, and then started to pull the brunette out of the lobby. Her outburst had alerted everyone's attention. She led him into the elevator. Once the doors closed, she turned to him.

"What do you plan to get him?" Camille asked. Logan was astonished. One second, he was wondering how she'd take the news. Now she was a hundred a fifty percent into it. Then Logan realized she wanted him to be happy. She really did care for him.

"I. . . I don't know. I thought I'd buy-."

"No," She cut him off.

"What? No? But Camille, I think since it's my gift, I should-."

"Logan, listen to me. You need something that comes from the heart. I suggest that you make something. Hm. . . what can you-. I KNOW!" The doors to the elevator opened. Camille grasped his arm and dragged him out with her. "You can bake him chocolates!" Logan thought about it. He shook his head.

"Camille, I'm not sure. . ." Logan was hesitant. This had to be perfect. He didn't have multiple chances. Camille then slapped him. He put a hand to a now tender part of his face.

"Logan, I am telling you this will work. It's much better if you make it yourself." They arrived at her apartment.

"But, Camille. I don't even know how to make chocolates." She grinned.

"Come on, it can't be that hard, right?" She pulled him inside the apartment,

… … … … …

But little did she know. The two of them had an interesting time figuring out how to make chocolates. In the end, Camille's kitchen looked like a disaster zone. Ingredients were everywhere, even on them. But they had a fun time and they managed to bake a fine batch of chocolates. Logan also filled some time by telling Camille about his love for his best friend. He revealed some of the depths of his feelings, and she could tell he had it bad. And yet, there were some things Logan wouldn't tell her. That would only be for Kendall. Once Logan was satisfied, they set about wrapping up the chocolates and making the gift look festive. Logan looked at the gift with pride.

"Now let's give it to him." Of course, they both knew that 'let's' meant Logan, but the point was moot. Camille began to laugh.

"What? What is it?" Logan asked, alarmed.

"Logan, I think you need to shower and change first." Logan looked down at the two of them, covered in ingredients. It was a mess. He joined in her laughter.

"Fine. I guess I do. And so do you." Camille stuck out her tongue, and threw flour at him. He dodged, laughing. Then he looked around the kitchen.

"Shouldn't I help clean up?" She shook her head.

"I'll get it later. Now go!" She pushed him out. He shook his head. Camille was an odd one. But she had helped. Logan felt his confidence rising. Maybe this would work out. Maybe Kendall would feel the same. He reached apartment 2J quite cheery, and his face shone. But everybody was either out, or in their room. Logan merely shrugged.

He then walked into the room he shared with Kendall. If anything, sharing a room with Kendall had intensified his feelings for the blond. It was wonderful waking up to the blond, as well as falling asleep, knowing his protector was only a few feet away.

Logan showered and dressed. He tried to wear something nice looking, but not dressy. He wanted to look sleek, but not making it obvious he wanted to look good. After he was satisfied, he left his room. He heard noise, and looked over towards the TV. Carlos was propped on the couch, flipping through channels. Logan walked over there.

"Hey." Carlos turned, and saw him.

"Hey, Logan."

"What's up?"

"Just watching some TV and chilling." Logan grinned at the Latino's easygoing nature. then Logan's eyes caught something. He leaned over.

"What's that on your shirt?" Logan asked, already knowing the answer. Carlos looked down and spotted what the brunette was looking at.

"Oh. That's just cocoa" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Doing some baking?" the Latino cast his eyes aside.

"Maybe. . ."

"Ooh! For who?" The Latino blushed. Logan could tell he was trying hard to keep it in. Logan knew if he pressed, Carlos would spill. But Logan decided not to.

"Fine. Don't tell me," the genius said, walking back to the door. "I'll catch you later!"

"Bye!" Carlos called back.

Logan made his way down to the lobby. And there was Camille, holding the Valentine they had made. She handed it to him.

"Good luck." She whispered. He smiled back at her. And as if on cue, Kendall walked into the lobby. The blond had an air of confidence around him. In his presence, Logan felt braver, smarter, and happier, if that made sense. He wasn't sure if it even made sense to him. Logan walked over to him.

"Hey, Kendall? Can we talk?"

"Hold on, Logie, I have to do something first," Kendall replied. Logan felt a twinge of annoyance. This was important! But. . . he could wait. Logan was anything if not patient.

Logan watched as Kendall walked into the pool area. He gasped to see a large bouquet of roses behind Kendall's back. Then Logan noticed the person Kendall was walking to. Jo Taylor. No. . . this couldn't be happening. . . Kendall gave Jo the roses. She responded by giving him a huge box of chocolates. Then it happened - the singular even that tore Logan's heart. Jo leaned in and kissed Kendall. Logan remembered what he saw earlier:

_ "So who was that special Valentine I saw for?" James was asking. Kendall smiled, and looked away. _

_ "It's for my special someone." James raised his eyebrows up and down. _

_ "Oh? And who is this special someone you want to spend Valentine's day with?" Kendall kept looking away. Logan found this odd. Kendall was rarely bashful. He was always confident, and out to take on the world. This person must be very special to him for him to act so embarrassed. But Logan could see a small smile creep across Kendall's face._

_ "It's just someone. . . And when I give it to them, we'll kiss and spend the day together in each other's arms."_

Logan was in pain. He felt like a knife was being twisted in his chest. He had been so sure. . . He felt the tears come again, and he didn't do anything to stop them. Logan ran. He didn't know or care where, but he ran. It must have been an instinct that he ended up back at 2J. He didn't remember intentionally heading there. He ran in, went to his room, slammed the door and collapsed onto his bed.

… … … … …

Kendall pulled back, looking away. "Jo, we can't."

Jo looked guilty. "You're right Kendall. I'm sorry. I know we only agreed to exchange gifts because of our past. But I couldn't help it."

"Jo, we're friends, but only that. I'm sorry." Jo nodded. She smelled the roses.

"Thanks for the roses."

He patted the box under his arm. "Thanks for the chocolates." She smiled and left. Kendall, remembering Logan needed him, returned to the lobby. Camille had watched the whole scene unfold. She walked over to Kendall.

"Hey Camille, have you seen Lo-." SMACK! Camille slapped him across the face.

"How dare you! How dare you do that to him!" Kendall put a hand up to his face.

"To who?" the blond asked, confused.

"To Logan!" Kendall's eyes widened. "Dammit, Kendall! He had feelings for you! And when he finally finds the courage to tell you, you go and do that!" Had Logan seen that? But surely Logan would know. . . And just then Kendall had figured out what Logan was thinking. What Logan had assumed.

"No. . ." Kendall's mind was racing. "I'm sorry Camille. I have to go. I have to make this right." Kendall ran. He skipped taking the elevator and ran up the stairs. He ran as fast as he could. He'd hurt Logan. The boy he loved. It was the reason he broke up with Jo. It was the reason Kendall woke up. It was the reason Kendall was confident. He was in love with Logan. Kendall made it to 2J. Carlos, Ms. Knight, and Katie were standing outside Logan's door, looking worried.

"What happened?" Ms. Knight asked. Kendall shook his head. He started for the door. She put her hand on his shoulder. "He's really hurt Kendall. Remember that." He nodded to them before opening the door softly and entering.

Logan was silently sobbing to himself on his bed. Kendall felt an ache in his chest. He had failed. He was Logan's protector, and he'd hurt him. It was that moment that Kendall fully realized how much Logan had meant to him. He knew he would rather take a lot of pain, both physical and mental, before allowing even the thought of hurt to reach Logan. He walked over to the brunette, and sat beside the weeping boy.

"Logan." He was unsure of what to say next. But the brunette knew he was there now.

"Here, Kendall. Here is all I could get you." The brunette pushed a bag toward him. Kendall looked at it, and opened it. It was homemade chocolates. Tears sprang to Kendall's eyes. Logan made him chocolate. Logan had made him something out of love.

"Logan, I-." he started, but Logan cut him off.

"I know I didn't have a chance, and I hope you don't hate me. But I thought that you might possibly reciprocate. But then you and Jo. . . Kendall, I'm so sorry." Logan buried his face in his pillow. Kendall reached down and took both of Logan's hands in his. Logan's eyes rose up to meet his.

"Logan. . . I should be the one who is sorry. I was so stupid, and afraid. I knew what I wanted, but I was afraid you'd never feel the same way. And then what happened down there, it means nothing." Logan's eyes shot to the box still in Kendall's hands.

"But I can't give you gifts like you deserve. . ." He saw the blond stand and walk across the room. Then he saw Kendall rummaging through some belongings. Finally he felt the blond's presence once more.

"Then maybe I should return what I got you," Kendall said softly. Logan saw the blond was holding a wrapped package. Cautiously, Logan opened it. It was chocolates, just like the ones he had made. Logan gasped.

"I guess great minds think alike. . ." Kendall smiled. Logan looked into his eyes. They were green orbs of mystery. Anyone watching the two of them would have gotten frustrated at the lack of communication. But they were speaking through their eyes. They were speaking of love, reassurance, and most of all vulnerability. Just then, Logan leaned in and kissed the blond. It was as he imagined it. It was soft and tender. Kendall would never try to force anything. They enjoyed that moment, where everything seemed to slow and center around them. It confirmed what they had both been feeling over the past few weeks. They pulled back.

"Now what?" Logan whispered.

Kendall thought a moment. He took the box Jo gave him and held up the cover. It read _'Be mine'_. Logan's eyes started to tear up.

"Yes," he replied. Kendall smiled and kissed him. Kendall pulled back and climbed into the bed until he was behind Logan. He pulled the brunette close to him. Then they looked at the two packages of chocolate: the one Logan made for Kendall and the one Kendall made for Logan.

"Should we risk eating these?" The brunette asked.

Kendall grinned. "I have a confession to make. Carlos helped me bake these. I made him promise not to tell you." Logan's eyes widened.

"That's what the cocoa was from! He lied!"

Kendall laughed. "Yes. But I told him to."

Logan smiled back. "Well, I have a confession too. Camille helped me with mine. I guess we can't cook on our own." They both laughed.

Logan looked back at the chocolates. "How about we each try one." He picks one up from his bag and fed it to Kendall, and he tried one for himself from the same bag. They both started to chew and nod. Then they swallowed. As soon as they made eye contact, they knew they were thinking the same thing. This chocolate was no good.

"Okay, so my mom is the cook in the family," Kendall admitted. Next they tried Logan's chocolate. This time Kendall fed him one, and ate one for himself.

"These are delicious!" The blond exclaimed. Logan blushed. He never liked the spotlight. He didn't need anyone to try and make him feel special. "You'd make a good cook."

Logan went a deeper shade of red, the Valentine's Day color. Kendall loved Logan so much right then. Everything was turning out great. They spent the rest of the afternoon together, eating chocolates and talking.

Soon it was late. Logan snuggled into Kendall, and both began to drift into asleep. Before he fell asleep, Logan heard someone come in. They cleaned up the chocolate, and put a blanket over the two.

"Thanks Camille." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Ah Logan, did you get everything you wanted this Valentine's Day?" She asked.

He grinned. "Let's see. Kisses, Chocolate, and Kendall. Yep. I got everything."

She smiled back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Logan."

"You too," he said, and then surrendered to the soothing darkness in his new lover's embrace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think please! And Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
